1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby carriage and an accommodating mechanism thereof and, more particularly, to a baby carriage equipped with an accommodating mechanism capable of accommodating all mobile devices in at least both portrait and landscape orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mobile devices, such as smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), navigation devices, and so on, is becoming more and more prevalent amongst today's consumers. The incorporation of mobile devices into all daily tasks is also a rising trend. Today's consumer brings their device everywhere, which has developed a segment in the market for storing such devices on the go, such as phone cover, phone bag, and so on. However, a mechanism for accommodating the mobile devices on a baby carriage is still rare currently.
Furthermore, the problems with some accommodating mechanisms are that they are many times limited by which devices they can support, as well as the orientation in which the devices can be mounted. Offering a universal accommodating mechanism for a baby carriage that can support all devices reliably as well as offer at least both portrait and landscape orientations, would provide users with a solution that would meet their needs.